darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1026
Barnabas attempts to discover if Alexis is really Angelique. Synopsis Teaser : The Collinwood of Parallel Time, where Barnabas Collins finds himself confronted with a growing mystery. A mystery that seems to blur the line between the living and the dead. On this night, the powers of evil hope to fulfill one important part of their dark design: the destruction of Maggie Collins. Maggie is led into the East Wing and finds the piano playing by itself. The portrait of Angelique speaks to her and tells her that Quentin doesn't love her anymore, and therefore she has nothing left to live for. The windows open and the portrait urges her to jump to her death. Act I Elizabeth saves Maggie from leaping from the window. Elizabeth convinces Maggie that if she dies, Quentin will feel guilty for the rest of his life. Nearby, Hoffman is clearly displeased that Angelique's plan has failed. She returns to Alexis/Angelique's room and she advises Hoffman to trust in their overall plan, which is still progressing smoothly. Elizabeth comforts Maggie in the drawing room, but Maggie is convinced Quentin will never return. Maggie confides in Barnabas about what happened in Angelique's room. She feels certain that Angelique is in the house. Barnabas admits that he believes that Maggie might be right. Act II Later, in the master bedroom, Maggie becomes more relaxed, and Elizabeth advises Maggie to stop comparing herself to Angelique. In the drawing room, Hoffman finds Barnabas examining Angelique's book on witchcraft. Barnabas questions Hoffman about her devotion to Angelique. Alexis interrupts, allowing Hoffman to make a hasty exit. Barnabas then questions Alexis/Angelique about her knowledge of witchcraft, including her obsession of sitting by the fire in dark rooms (a practice covered in the book). Angelique becomes convinced Barnabas is on to her. Act III Upstairs, Hoffman worries about Barnabas's growing suspicions, but Angelique dismisses her fears, assuming that "he is only human." Meanwhile, Barnabas wishes Maggie and Elizabeth goodnight, and then proceeds to the East Wing. After closing the still open window, Barnabas speaks to the portrait of Angelique, demanding the know the truth. At the same time in Angelique's room, Angelique senses someone is watching her and becomes frightened, exclaiming that her eyes feel like they are on fire. Angelique rushes to the East Wing. There, she finds Barnabas staring at the portrait and realizes that he has discovered her true identity. Memorable quotes : Angelique (to Julia): Relax and enjoy the spectacle of Barnabas Collins trying to prove anything. ---- : Angelique: The image of Maggie lying dead on the stone beneath my window, cold, was not an unpleasant one. ---- : Angelique (to Barnabas): Now, Mr. Collins, surely you don't think Angelique's talk of returning from the dead had anything to do with witchcraft. Perhaps you yourself are the romantic. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman (PT) * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Window to Angelique's room. * The Smith Brothers portrait hangs over the mantel in Alexis' room. Story * TIMELINE: It was last night when Angelique told Barnabas about her love of fire. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, there is a loud metallic crashing sound off stage as Angelique's piano begins to play. * In the reprise, the walls of the set shake when the doors slam on Maggie. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen when Barnabas and Elizabeth say good night to Maggie in her room. * When Barnabas and Elizabeth are saying good night to Maggie as she lies in bed, when the camera moves into close-up on Maggie, it is not stable and swings between her hand and face, seeming to have difficulty centering on her. * As the camera follows Alexis walking to one side of her room, the edge of the set can be seen, revealing a second camera and part of a crew member. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1026 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1026 - The Seventh Level of Witchcraft Gallery ( }}) 1026p.jpg|Angelique & Hoffman 1026z.jpg|Maggie & Barnabas 1026zzb.jpg|Blinding Light Category:Dark Shadows episodes